Junshinsa?
by Neflanthir
Summary: It's psychological, not spiritual, but nevermind. This is an introspective fic, of one of the hikari's thoughts, but I'm not telling who it is. Chap 2 up, identity revealed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Right, this was written when I was bored on holiday and was being harassed; so if it's bad, don't blame me.  
  
I'm trying to keep the POV a secret, though it'll probably be obvious, since it can only be one of three people.  
  
It's also kind of, short, for a one-shot, so maybe I'll try and continue it, assuming I get enough requests to do so.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy nonetheless and please remember to review.  
  
~-~  
  
Innocence? Everyone seems to think that I am innocent, but they couldn't be further from the truth. I suppose that it's my own fault, I do pretend to be this way, though they haven't really bothered trying to truly get to know me. They are so very naïve, it really is disgusting. I don't understand how anyone can be so clueless; they don't even seem to understand the spirits within the sennen items, despite having interacted with them so much.  
  
I'm beginning to get annoyed with all the acting I have to do for my 'friends', even if it is to make things easier, it still irritates me greatly. I mean, I know everyone acts to some degree, but having to pretend to be so weak and pathetic is something I truly despise.  
  
Sometimes I think about telling them the truth, showing them my true colours, so to speak. Then they would see that I don't need them, or their pathetic friendship. It's infuriating that they think I would be lost without them, the arrogant fools.  
  
I can't help but smile when I sense my yami behind me; I know he's worried. Even if I'm not the innocent everyone thinks I am, it isn't often that I get angry. Sometimes I wonder how I ever survived without him, because I can't imagine being separated from him now, even if we have had our ups and downs.   
  
Speaking of my yami, he's having some difficulty with the modern world, which isn't really surprising considering how much has changed in the last 3000 years. I do help him as much as I can though, even opening my knowledge and memories to assist in his learning. I suppose that must require a lot of trust on my behalf, but I don't really think of it like that, I just do what I can for him.  
  
My yami isn't the only one I actually get along with though; there is another yami and hikari that we are friends with. They are also misunderstood by the others, and often outcast, mainly because the yami is thought of as psychopathic.  
  
I wonder if I would be labelled something similar if they saw what goes on in my head? I think that would be rather amusing actually, they would probably be terrified if they saw inside my mind. Perhaps I should borrow the Sennen Ankh and see how they react?  
  
Now onto a more important matter, I have to go to school shortly and I believe we have a new student, an old friend of mine no less. Should he talk to the others, it could seriously destroy my little façade. Though saying that, even if he doesn't, he will still expect me to act how he knows me and will probably make a scene if I don't.  
  
I have a difficult choice to make; do I try to keep my façade at the risk of causing problems with my old group, or, do I remove it and deal with my supposed 'friend's' reactions and harassment? Either way I'm going to be annoyed.  
  
Maybe I should get my yami to come to school with me? He could look after me, though the teachers would find it strange if I suddenly had a twin. Again, it could be potentially amusing, though it would also probably cause me even more harassment. Minna would be hell, because they wouldn't shut up, they're so nosey. Though saying that, they'll do that anyway because of the school's new arrival.  
  
I'd better hurry up and make a decision, or I'm going to be late for school, which wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe I should just tell my yami what the situation is and see what he decides? I know he always does what is best for me, so if he thinks I'll need him there, he'll come, no matter what.  
  
He decided to come to school with me, much to my relief. I was slightly worried that he'd laugh at me for being so worried over nothing. Thankfully he thought that it wasn't worth the risk and intends to be very over-protective of me. I really am very thankful that I received my sennen item. It's nice to have someone I can depend on a hundred percent and I know won't ever leave me.  
  
It's cold out today, the autumn wind lifting the leaves from the ground in a barrage of colours. It is clear winter is soon to arrive though, from the biting wind and frost covered ground. It's a pity autumn is leaving so soon, it's my favourite season; all the expression that can be seen in this season makes it especially intriguing. Still, the passing of the seasons has to occur; the cycle is needed for life to continue.  
  
Maybe I think far too much, especially over nothing, I do need to keep myself occupied to keep my mind off how cold I am though, so maybe it isn't such a bad thing? My yami isn't complaining about the cold weather though, which is strange, considering he used to live in a much warmer climate. I wonder if the weather doesn't affect the yamis anymore, since they technically died thousands of years ago? Perhaps I'll ask at some point, when I feel more like talking.  
  
We're almost at school now and my nerves have kicked in, I really want to turn around and head home, I can pretend I caught a really bad cold. Being such a 'sweet and innocent' person, I'm bound to get away with it. Something tells me my yami won't agree however.  
  
Just breath deeply and remain calm, everything will be fine. I really wish I could believe that, unfortunately lying to myself isn't going to work. Pity I can't fool myself into believing my own lies, things would be far simpler then.  
  
I think I'd really like my item to transport me to my yami's time right now. I could learn all about his lifetime and avoid this conflict, whilst also gaining an accurate history lesson, for a change. Not that I'm saying my teachers have no idea what they're talking about, or anything like that. Seems I'm trying to lie to myself again, naughty me.  
  
School is becoming closer and closer, any minute now someone I really don't feel like seeing is going to call me. Then the questions about why my yami is with me will start. Why didn't I just stay home? I would have been so much happier there, even more so considering it was actually warm.  
  
My intention is to quickly and quietly enter the school and head to the Principal's office, to make my yami's day here official. I've already planned a story about him having just come here and us deciding to try a day with him at school with me to see how he copes. Being the 'angel' I am, there shouldn't be any hesitation to allow my request. Perhaps this façade wasn't so bad after all.  
  
So far so good, we're inside the school and have yet to encounter anyone. It's also a lot warmer in here, so I'm no longer freezing, though my yami still doesn't seem to register any temperature changes. I think I'm rather jealous that he doesn't have to freeze, but then, I don't really feel like being stuck in an inanimate object forever, so maybe it isn't so bad after all.  
  
Ah, here is the Principal's office, at last. So, I go in, give an award winning performance and obtain a day pass to lessons for my yami, or for today, my brother. This should actually be some fun; assuming my 'brother' doesn't start laughing anyway. Actually, brother has quite a nice ring to it. Anyway, into the office we go.  
  
Well, that was as easy as I thought it would be. The day pass has been set and the two of us will be kept together at all times, just as we wanted. Now is when things start getting difficult however, as its time to go to class. I'm just pointlessly wishing that the entire group is mysteriously ill and aren't in, though as with trying to lie to myself, I know it isn't the case.  
  
Looking in the room, I can see the teacher introducing someone to the class. Looking more carefully, I can see that it is my old friend, I can also see everyone is in, this isn't a good start. I knock on the door and wait for the teacher to come outside. Quickly explaining the situation and that there is no need for an introduction; we are both ushered inside and quickly sit down.  
  
So far, I've managed to avoid eye contact, though making it seem unintentional. I'm a model student after all, so if I should arrive late, for any reason, I must immediately concentrate on the lesson and not anyone else.  
  
I can practically feel my 'brother' trying not to laugh at the whole situation, which doesn't make it easy for me to concentrate and I find it hard not to laugh myself. Sensing someone looking at me, from a direction the others aren't located, I glance across, realising that it's our new arrival.  
  
He seems somewhat annoyed with me, though I don't know why. Perhaps he thought I was ignoring him? I give him a confused look, only receiving a shrug in response. I'll assume in that case, that my initial guess was correct.  
  
I turn my concentration back to the lesson, mentally asking my yami if I missed anything that sounded important, which earned me an "I don't know, I don't think so". I suppose I shouldn't expect him to know though, this is his first time in school, a modern one anyway.  
  
Class has finally finished and my friend quickly comes over, before I have a chance to rather hastily leave. Talking briefly, I actually realise that I missed having normal people around. Since my current group is far from being normal. Unfortunately, it doesn't take them long to come over and start asking a million questions.  
  
Eventually, my yami and my friend both get annoyed with them and tell them to shut up and back off. I then practically get dragged out of the room, away from the source of my growing headache. I can here muttered complaints, as I get further away, then just as I think I'm safe, I hear someone call my name.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, I finally sat down and finished it. Sorry there haven't been any updates recently, but I don't really feel like writing. No idea why that is though.  
  
Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, including if you would like me to continue and guesses of who you think it is, if you really want to.  
  
Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, well, glad to see it was liked. So thanks to Tricia for the email, and to DobbyTheHouseElf, Koneko Elf-chan, WhiteRose, Steeple333 and Shaami for the reviews.  
  
As to who was right, you'll find out in the first line of the fic.  
  
Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and the enthusiasm, so hopefully this chapter won't disappoint your expectations.  
  
The format won't be quite the same, as talking will be required, but I'll try to keep it to the POV as much as I can, just so it doesn't change dramatically.  
  
Anyway, time for me to shut up and write the next chapter.  
  
~-~  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
I feel myself sigh in relief; it's only Malik, not any of the others. I turn to face him and see that Marik is with him, which is unusual. Marik usually avoids any contact with others.  
  
"What is it Malik?"  
  
"Just wondered why Bakura's here and what happened with the Yugi-tachi."  
  
I shrug and let Bakura take over the conversation, leaving me to my own thoughts again. Probably a bad idea, since I always talk to myself. It's supposed to be a sign of mental instability, but personally I find it far easier to work things through, especially if I literally talk to myself. I have no choice but to listen then, so I have to work it out.   
  
As a plus, it helps me avoid the clutter of my mind, so I think it's good for me. After all, it isn't my fault that I have so much to think about. With my yami and my façade, on top of my father being away all the time, I have far more to deal with than most people my age.  
  
I feel a tug on my arm, which snaps me back to the outside world and notice Deke looking at me in a concerned manner. I quickly shake it off and look to Bakura, immediately noticing he and Marik are in a verbal fight with someone else.  
  
I understand Deke's concern, since there is definitely a bad feeling in the air; the yami's probably used their items, though I really hope not. Speaking of which, where is Malik?  
  
I look around and can't see him, Deke turns my head and I see Malik on the ground, seemingly unconscious. That would explain why the yami's are so angry, I wonder what happened? Was I really so deep in thought that I missed something like that?  
  
"Deke? What happened?"  
  
"The tri-haired kid did something with the pyramid, I think."  
  
"Yami used the puzzle on Malik?"  
  
"No, he stepped in the way, protecting the others. Then all this fighting started. What's going on Ryou?"  
  
"I'll explain later Deke, I have to check on Malik."  
  
I can't believe Yami would be so irresponsible! What was he thinking? Poor Malik, that was certainly a brave thing to do. Hm, well, he's breathing at least, that's a good sign. Hopefully he's just unconscious, if it's anything worse than that, Yami's going to regret it.  
  
In the middle of school however, I can't risk doing anything and I need to keep an eye on Malik. Still, if this is serious, Yami is going to see my see my real side a lot closer than he would like. My yami seems to think I'm much nastier than he is when I'm being protective.  
  
Oh, Malik just moved, I hope that means he's waking up, I really was worried for a while. The others have yet to notice he stirred, they're too busy fighting, despite a teacher having appeared. Hopefully that means the Sennen items won't be used any further however.  
  
Malik has just opened his eyes, albeit very groggily, if I didn't know better, I would probably think he was hung-over. I watch him sit up, grimacing as he does, I think he must have hit his head pretty hard.  
  
"How are you feeling Malik?" I ask softly, despite all the noise.  
  
"Like I got hit with the stupid puzzle. I can't believe that idiot used the item over something so trivial, let alone it being on school grounds."  
  
Typical Malik, even though he's clearly feeling awful, he can still be sarcastic. At least that means he can't be too badly hurt, just enough to annoy him and probably enough to give him one hell of a headache.  
  
I help him up and keep him balanced as he walks towards Marik; he gently taps Marik's shoulder and waits for a reaction. We don't wait long as Marik turns round, ready to yell at whoever was interrupting. His face is a classic once he realises it was Malik, I've never seen him look so thoroughly relieved before, it's almost sweet, only, this is Marik we're talking about here.  
  
Now that the yelling has stopped, the teacher quickly moves in and checks over Malik before asking what happened. Probably not a good idea, though Malik gives me a look to say he's got it covered.  
  
"Yami hit me for no reason, so the others got angry with him, that's all."  
  
Well, certainly simple and not too far from the truth, I suppose that's the best way to tell a lie though, since there's less chance of getting caught. Yami is quickly harassed and practically dragged to the principal's office, all the time pleading his innocence.  
  
The Yugi-tachi quickly appears, which means more arguing is going to ensue. Deke quickly walks forward, more than happy to help us, even though he doesn't really understand what this is all about.  
  
"Why did you say that Malik? Why did you have to get Yami in trouble?" Yugi asks, practically in tears.  
  
"Because it was true! Pharaoh attacked for no reason, a little high school punishment is hardly a fitting punishment."  
  
Angry Malik, is that really such a good idea? Probably not, but hopefully he has a lot of self-control.  
  
"Yeah, the baka Pharaoh broke the rules, not even I would use my item on anyone in school." Bakura pipes in.  
  
"Or just because we told him to leave Ryou and his friend alone. That's beyond pathetic." Marik adds.  
  
"Whatever it was he did was out of order and unprovoked, so lay off them, it's that idiot that's in the wrong." Deke retorts.  
  
I just decide to stay out of it and let them argue, my head hurts enough as it is without having yelling to make it worse. I really should have just stayed in bed this morning and saved myself all this trouble. Then again, I wouldn't have seen Deke and regained a good friend.  
  
I almost lost a good friend too though; I guess that's why our yami's got so angry. If it had been one of them, they could have come back, like they have in the past. I didn't realise just how close the four of us have become until this happened. Still, if Yami was going to use the item against our yami's, surely he would have tried to make sure they couldn't come back? It's strange that Malik's fine, I wonder what happened?  
  
Oh my, I just remembered, the ring glowed, then Malik stirred and woke up, quietly saying thank you when he did. Is it possible that the ring actually worked for me, and even more unlikely, that it helped me get Malik back? Well, it doesn't matter either way, so long as everything is okay.  
  
The Sennen Ring has never worked for me before, though it has made me go places it wanted to, so it seems strange that it would just miraculously work for me now. I would talk to Bakura or Malik, but for some reason, I feel apprehensive about it. Maybe I'm just afraid to use the items and that's why mine has never worked? It seems a reasonable excuse I suppose.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts to find my teacher is back and looking at me in a very concerned manner, not really surprising since I've been zoning out all day. Tragically, she's told Bakura to take me home, same with Malik and Marik. I wanted today off, now it seems I get to skive officially.  
  
Well, today has certainly been 'interesting'; headaches, being lost in thought, almost loosing my best friend, new groups formed, arguments, detentions and the rest of the day off. I don't think I want to do a repeat anytime though; it's far too stressful.  
  
Still, I think I've become a different person today and although that's good for Bakura, Malik and Marik, it certain isn't for the Yugi-tachi. Oh well, who wants to be innocent anyway?  
  
~-~  
  
Sorry I took so long and only managed this rather lame attempt of a chapter, but I'm afraid I really couldn't think of anything to write.  
  
Let me know what you think, even if it's only to complain how awful that was. Definitely think I'll end this fic here; don't want to maim it any further.  
  
Oh and happy birthday to Shaami (even if it is a few days late).  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading this and even though it's doubtful, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ja! 


End file.
